A little taste of Magic!
by AniMeViEtGrl
Summary: Without knowing, Eriol accidentally offers Tomoyo magical chocolate. Which leads to a hyper Sakura saying “I love you Eriol!”, a mad Syaoran, and an oh so confused Tomoyo! [oneshot] ExT plus a lil SxS


One-shot!

GOMEN! I'm 'SUPPOSE' to be working on my OTHER stories but I can't resist the need to post more stories!

BUT...for those of you who are waiting for 'The Big Bet' or 'Thief of Hearts' to come out...(I dunno if 'Project Eriol' is dead or what...--...stupid mind of mine!) this is a story you could read while waiting night and day for the others to be updated! Heh heh!

Summary: Without knowing, Eriol accidentally offers Tomoyo magical chocolate. Which leads to a hyper Sakura saying "I love you Eriol!", a mad Syaoran, and an oh-so confused Tomoyo!

A little taste of Magic!

Enjoy!

It was a gorgeous day outside with no single cloud in the clear blue sky! The birds were tweeting and the bees were buzzing! Everyone was having a good time!

'There he goes AGAIN! That damned Hiiragizawa!' Syaoran thought to himself while gritting his teeth.

...But with other people...

Sakura Kinomoto threw a questioning look at her childhood sweetheart and followed his gaze. She then placed an amusing grin on her face.

Eriol was staring at Tomoyo Daidouji who was eating her lunch at the moment.

"Awwwww! That's so kawaii! Too bad Tomoyo doesn't notice it!" Sakura giggled.

"WHAT! It is NOT cute! If he hurts Daidouji-san I'll KILL him!" Syaoran was about to give Eriol a piece of his mind until Sakura pulled him by the collar.

"I think they'd make a cute couple! It'll make Eriol less lonely, since his break-up with Mizuki-sensei and make Tomoyo...well, make her not think of me..." Sakura said with a sad face.

"..." Syaoran couldn't protest but instead comforted his flower.

They sat on the branches of the Sakura tree and gazed at the blooming flowers.

X

O

X

Yes...Eriol was in fact STARING at Tomoyo...like a love sick puppy...and to add affect let us add some drool on the side of his mouth.

They were now in their junior year of high school. It was lunch time and...well...people were eating lunch!

Tomoyo was sitting on a picnic table talking to Rika and Naoko about the preparations for the school festival. Little did Eriol and Tomoyo know what fate had in store for them! The lunch bell rang and everyone started to get back in the building.

"ahh! D-Daidouji-san!" Eriol ran towards Tomoyo who was throwing her lunch away.

"Yes Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo turned around.

Eriol was captivated by her amethyst eyes that he forgot what he was going to say.

"ummm hello?" Tomoyo waved a hand in front of his face.

"umm...eeer...well... do you want some chocolate?" Eriol asked as he pulled out a box of Milk Duds.

"Oh, why thank-you!" Tomoyo held out her hand while Eriol shook some from the box.

" 'would you like some chocolate!' " Is that the best he could do! What happened to his suaveness?" Sakura was hiding behind a bush a few feet away, "or he could've done something charming like kiss her hand! Just like the time he did to me in grade school!"

"He KISSED YOUR HAND!" Syaoran was now even more pissed at Eriol.

"uhhhh did I say that? Ehehheh..." Sakura said nervously.

Syaoran started mumbling something about kicking Eriol to the moon.

Tomoyo was about to eat them when she said out of the blue...

"Would you like some Sakura-chan?" and faced the 'bush' which was just a few branches with leaves on them.

"Uhhh" Sakura came out from her 'hiding' spot. 'how could she tell?' she wondered to herself.

"s-sure!" Sakura held out her hand and Tomoyo gave her some. As Sakura ate the chocolate a pang went through her head. She suddenly unhooked arms with Syaoran and rushed over to Eriol's side wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Eriol-kun, I love you!" Sakura said and kissed his cheek.

"whaaaaa?" Eriol said shocked.

"WHAT?" Syaoran growled.

"huh?" Tomoyo stood confused.

"Eriol-kun! marry me!" Sakura hugged him tighter.

"HEY! HIIRAGIZAWA I'LL KILL YOU!" Syaoran was about to pummel him.

"Wait, Li-kun!" Tomoyo grabbed him by the arm.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, did you put a spell on the chocolates?" Tomoyo noticed right away that it was the chocolates that changed her kawaii cousin.

"well, ummm , no, I got it from Na- hey! Stop that! –" Eriol got interrupted by Sakura nuzzling on his chest.

Syaoran was going in for the kill until Tomoyo grabbed him by the collar.

"from whom?" Tomoyo had to admit she was also distracted by how Sakura was acting. She didn't show any sign of it though.

"from Nakuru" and right after he had said that he put two and two together.

"uggghh! I'm going to KILL her!" Eriol ran towards his house.

"Eriol-kun?" Sakura went after Eriol.

"Sakuuuuuuura!" Syaoran ran after Sakura.

"m-matte! (wait)" Tomoyo ran after all 3 of them.

They had arrived at Eriol's mansion and Eriol was already inside, man can he run fast! (A/n: I just realized they skipped school!)

After making their way inside and taking their shoes off, they heard voices.

"Nakuru! What did you do to the chocolates you gave me!" Eriol was yelling.

"Master! You skipped school!" Nakuru gasped.

"Answer the frickin question!" Eriol yelled.

"-hmph- meanie! All I did was put a spell on them!" Nakuru smiled as if she did nothing wrong.

As Eriol was gonna ask what sort of spell, when the 3 teens walked in. As Sakura spotted Eriol she immediately rushed to Eriol's side linking arms with him.

"g-gahh! Sakura-san please sit down next to Li!" Eriol said as he felt Syaorans aura turn burning red. and boy did it feel scary!

"but I wanna stay with Y-O-U!" Sakura whined.

"N-No! please sit down!" Eriol said frustrated.

Sakura didn't want to sit down but she reluctantly did .

Eriol then summoned his staff out and placed a spell on Nakuru and him so only they could hear themselves talk. So to Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo they would look like they were talking but when their mouths moved it would be mute. Of course Eriol did this so if Nakuru were to say something stupid, like blurt out something about his little crush on Daidouji then he would be in deep uhhh...poo.

"Now, back to the conversation! Why did you cast a spell on the chocolates?" Eriol asked Nakuru.

"So Daidouji-sama could eat it and then she'll confess her love for you! I put a truth spell on it! It'll make her blurt out what truth she has about you!" Nakuru said casually.

"uhhhh one, it WASN'T a truth spell" Eriol looked at Sakura who waved at him while giving him a cute wink. "Two, If Tomoyo had successfully eaten the chocolate and it WAS the truth spell, what would I do if she says something like oh I dunno... 'You're a big pervert' or something negative?" Eriol asked smoothly.

"and three, the spell you casted on the chocolates was an instant love spell not a truth spell! WHICH Sakura ate by the way!" Eriol glared at Nakuru.

"To reply starting from point one, oh, point two, I never thought of that, Point three, really?" Nakuru said surprised.

"uh, is it just me or have I gone death?" Tomoyo asked as she noticed no words coming from the talking Nakuru and Eriol.

"no, it's neither, Hiiragizawa just casted a spell which only he and Nakuru could talk privately" Syaoran said.

Sakura managed to find a pen and started scribbling 'I love Eriol' all over her arm and was humming the tune to 'here comes the bride'.

"Sakura! What are you doing!" Syaoran walked over to Sakura.

"No fair! I wanna know what they're talking about..." Tomoyo pouted.

"Well, can you at least find a spell to undo it?" Eriol said ruffling his hair in frustration.

"uh, yeah! I think!" Nakuru went to go search for the book while Eriol undid the spell that was placed around Nakuru and him.

As Eriol started to walk over to his 3 guests, Sakura got up and cried "Eriol-kun!" and embraced him into a big hug.

"Hiiragizawa, why you!" Syaoran was about to say but got cut off by Eriol.

As Tomoyo watched the 3 quietly she pondered on this new feeling she never had felt before...But then she decided to brush it off.

"Syaoran, please control your girlfriend, I know I'm irresistible, but please, for the sake of people..." Eriol said smartly.

Tomoyo stifled a giggle as she watched with caring eyes, at the two having another one of their verbal abuse fights.

"Urgghhh go to hell!" Syaoran yelled.

"Been there, but Satan said I was too bad, so I had to leave..." Eriol shrugged.

"Eriol-kun, where's the bathroom?" Sakura asked kindly.

"umm...it's in the hallway, first door to your right" Eriol pointed out and Sakura went skipping to the bathroom.

"Look, I don't have all day to have another verbal battle with you, so please shut up" Eriol said coolly while walking to his favorite chair.

Tomoyo could tell this was gonna get ugly, but she wanted to see what would happen next. So she didn't say a word. Normally, she would stop it here...buuuut...

"Ok! if you don't tell me what's going on, I'll tell the 'HER' you like her!" Syaoran stood up triumphantly.

"you wouldn't..." Eriol stared nervously at Syaoran.

"Oh, try me..." Syaoran shot back...

Oh this wasn't good...Eriol had to stop him or he would tell! And since his magic wasn't as strong as it was before he would've just erased Syaoran's memory or something but he didn't have enough power...

"Oh? May I ask who it is that you like, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo finally spoke tilting her head for cuteness...

'Whoa...and I thought Ying-fa was dense...' Syaoran thought.

"That is someone you do not know, Daidoujii-san" Eriol kept his cool and calm look.

"What's her name Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran smirked.

'Oh, you're going to get it...' Eriol glared at Syaoran.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo who gave a look as if saying 'well...?'.

"Y-You know...there are some things people have in their life that are kept to themselves..." Eriol turned around hiding his blush.

"Awwww...you're no fun..." Tomoyo pouted and folded her arms.

"But..." Tomoyo got up from her seat and walked up to him from behind resting her chin on his shoulder...

"You'll tell me one day won't you?" Tomoyo questioned cutely.

"..." Eriol was speechless...

"I-I'm going to go see if Nakuru found the spellbook!" Eriol managed to say while dashing full speed out of the room blushing like a tomato.

"That's not like you..." Syaoran said sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Well...he makes me do unlike-me things!" Tomoyo grinned making Syaoran even more confused than he was before.

"I'm gonna go check on Sakura..." Syaoran got up from the couch after a few minutes passed...

"Are you afraid you'll lose her to Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo smiled while taking a seat on the couch.

"NO!" Syaoran blushed and walked out of the room.

Tomoyo just giggled as she sat there...

'Maybe I should go help Nakuru-san find the spellbook too...even though I STILL don't know what's going on...' Tomoyo thought...

She walked the halls of the manor until she heard Eriol's and Nakuru's voice in one of the rooms...she was about to just walk in but she went and overheard a few things so she decided to stay hidden for awhile...

"Nakuru! This is your entire fault! I wouldn't even be in this mess if you hadn't placed an instant love spell on that chocolate!" Eriol said frustratingly while throwing boxes and books all around the place.

'An instant love spell? What for?' Tomoyo thought questioningly.

"You know I did it for you master! You need to tell her how you feel!" Nakuru pouted searching through the many boxes as well.

'I want to know who this girl is..." Tomoyo thought to herself.

"You know I can't tell her that..." Eriol said.

"I don't want to go into a state of depression if she leaves me..." Eriol smiled sadly.

"Master..." Nakuru replied with sadness in her voice.

"Anyways, enough talking about who I like, we must find the undo spell quick!" Eriol began searching through the books and boxes again.

"It's not wise to eavesdrop, Daidouji-san" A voice said from behind Tomoyo.

"E-eep!" Tomoyo nearly blew her cover, but luckily Eriol nor Nakuru heard.

"S-S-Spinel-kun!" Tomoyo whispered quietly.

"The one and only, nice to see you again Daidouji-san, but meeting in a situation like this?" Spinel bowed.

"I-I...I wasn't eavesdropping! I was just lost!" Tomoyo lied...

"I've heard Ruby Moon lie better" Spinel frowned.

"Oh! I'm sorry Spinel-kun! Please don't tell Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo pleaded.

"fine...it's none of my business anyway" Spinel shrugged.

"Ahh...arigatou!" Tomoyo hugged the little creature who was quite stunned.

"So...Nakuru cast another idiotic spell for master..." Spinel floated down the hallway with Tomoyo walking by his side.

"I suppose so...but who would the spell be for?" Tomoyo was curious.

"I'm surprised your keen eyes haven't found out who yet..." Spinel replied coolly.

"Well...Hiiragizawa-kun is hard to read at times...although he was a lot easier to read back in grade school..." Tomoyo thought out loud.

Spinel just glanced a look at the girl.

"Ah! I know! Why don't we go make a snack for everyone?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Sounds good to me..." Spinel stated. "Just don't feed me any" Spinel said with a sweatdrop.

Tomoyo giggled. "Don't worry, I have some tea to calm you down if Nakuru force-feeds you..."

"You're a life saver Daidouji-san..." Spinel gave her one of his rarely seen smiles.

As Tomoyo and Spinel entered the kitchen, she took out a few cooking utensils to make Flan...(A/n: OMG flaaaaaan! Yummmmmmm! LoL...if you don't know what flan is, it's a Spanish desert made from milk, eggs and topped off with caramel...it's really yummy!)

Tomoyo took out some eggs, a carton of milk, sugar and a bottle of vanilla.

Tomoyo melted the sugar into a pot and stirred it until it became goey, brown caramel and poured the caramel into small bowls. She then mixed the eggs, milk, sugar and vanilla together to make a light tan-colored liquid. She poured that on top of the caramel and bam! She was done! All she had to do was wait for it to cool off and then let it sit in the fridge for awhile. (A/n: ok, the description sucked but what can I say? I don't think you guys wanna read about the full details anyways...)

"Now, we'll just have to wait awhile..." Tomoyo said as she washed the pots.

Spinel only nodded in reply. Tomoyo looked out the kitchen window...

"Oh...It's raining..." she said to no one in particular...she stared out at the rain some more.

"What're you doing?" Syaoran walked in startling Tomoyo.

"Just fixing a snack" Tomoyo smiled setting the pots on the rack.

"Oh" Syaoran said.

"Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she dried her hands.

"She's in the living room" Syaoran pointed to Sakura who was jumping up and down impatiently.

"Li-kun! When can I see Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I'll KILL him!" Syaoran cracked his knuckles.

"When he's done with his work!" Syaoran's frown was replaced with a smile as he turned to glance back at Sakura.

'the spell must be hard on him the most...' Tomoyo thought giggling to herself.

"Ok!" Sakura smiled back...

"aughh damnit!" Eriol came through the kitchen slamming a dusty old book on the kitchen counter.

"Don't tell me you couldn't find the undo spell..." Syaoran exclaimed unhappily.

"Oh, I DID find it alright" Eriol shrunk into the kitchen swivel chair.

"But you seem unhappy" Tomoyo looked worriedly at Eriol.

"I-It's nothing!" Eriol's face turned red and Syaoran was the only one who noticed it.

"ohohohohoho! I guess casting an instant love spell wasn't a big mistake after all!" Nakuru came walking into the kitchen. Hearing Nakuru's voice Eriol shrunk deeper into his chair.

"An instant love spell?" Syaoran raised an eye-brow.

"Don't ask..." Eriol muffled, his head lying on the counter.

"You see...the only way to get rid of the spell is if master here declares his love to the girl he loves!" Nakuru winked.

"WHAT!" Syaoran shouted and looked at Tomoyo who was too confused to notice him looking at her.

"Ughh! WHY? Damnit Nakuru!" Eriol pointed an accusing finger at Nakuru who only stuck out her tongue.

"But...that shouldn't be too hard..." Tomoyo placed a hand on her cheek.

Syaoran, Nakuru and Eriol all stared at Tomoyo.

"what?" Tomoyo said questioningly.

"..." all 3 of them looked away.

"what'd I say!" Tomoyo was starting to get mad.

"Betsuni (nothing)" They mumbled together.

"Why don't you just tell her? You know...seize the day! Li-kun confessed to Saku-chan so you can too! " Tomoyo said triumphantly.

"ehehehehe" Eriol had sweatdrops appearing on his head. 'easy for you to say...' Eriol turned around to sulk quietly without Tomoyo noticing.

"ERIOL-KUN! DAISUKI!" Sakura ran into the kitchen glomping Eriol to death.

"You bastard!" Syaoran didn't know how long he could take this. Eriol had another sweatdrop on his head.

But for some reason, when Sakura said 'Daisuki' (I love you) to Eriol, Tomoyo felt her heart hurting, and it wasn't a good feeling either...

"There has to be another way to undo this spell!" Syaoran glared at Eriol.

"sorry, I already checked all the books...and they all say that the only way is for the person who the spell is meant to help, in this case, me, has to confess to the one they love..." Eriol shrugged.

Tomoyo started to think about the conversation Eriol and Nakuru had about the girl Eriol liked while she placed the now cooled flan in the fridge.

"Who do you like?" Tomoyo blurted out.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo for about 3 seconds...

"someone..." Eriol looked away from Tomoyo obviously hiding his blush.

"aww! No fair! If you tell me I can help you confess to her!" Tomoyo said.

"It's me isn't it?" Sakura asked looking at him straight in the eyes...

"uhhh..." Eriol started to get nervous...well...he couldn't say 'yes', cuz it would've been a lie, but he couldn't say 'no' either...cuz since Sakura is temporarily 'in love' with him...she would probably burst into tears and it would be all his fault...

And also, either way Syaoran would kick his ass...

Eriol looked at Syaoran for help but that was a waste of time...since Syaoran looked like he was going to cry...Eriol could just picture Syaoran sulking in the corner...Eriol laughed in his head...

He looked over at Tomoyo...she seemed to be lost in her thoughts so she wasn't gonna help him either...

He looked at Nakuru with pleading eyes...but...Nakuru seemed to be having too much fun watching all this happen...

"right?" Sakuru asked again.

"psst! Little descendant! Can't you kiss her on the lips so she'll snap out of it? Or something like that? It always works in movies...and manga too!" Eriol whispered to Syaoran.

"Like that would work!" Syaoran barked.

"So what am I suppose to say?" Eriol whispered.

"I don't know!" Syaoran was also frustrated with himself.

Suddenly a picture of Syaoran sulking in the corner of the room popped into Eriol's mind.

"pfffttt" Eriol was about to laugh.

"What's so funny!" Syaoran glared daggers at Eriol...

"Eriol-kun! Please say you love me!" Sakura placed her hands on Eriol's knees leaning closer to his face.

"I..." Eriol looked at Syaoran who just ignored his gaze.

"I..." Eriol looked at Tomoyo who seemed to be waiting for Eriol's answer...

"I...do..." Eriol lied seeing as how Sakura was nearly in tears.

Tomoyo felt her heart sink...

'he's just lying...because in this situation he'd have no other choice but to say yes...' Tomoyo told herself...

But without realizing it, tears began to fall off of Tomoyo's pale cheeks.

"Daidouji-san? Are you okay?" Syaoran asked realizing that Tomoyo was...crying?

"H-hai..." Tomoyo looked at Eriol who looked at her. Tomoyo without thinking ran out of the kitchen and headed for the door. She opened it quickly, putting on her shoes hurriedly, and ran out into the rain tears falling down her face like crystals.

"D-Daidouji-san?" Eriol stood up from his chair and ran after her grabbing his coat.

"Eriol-kun?" Sakura started to run after Eriol but was stopped by Li.

"Li-kun! Please let me go!" Sakura struggled to free her arm from him.

"Gomen ne Sakura-chan..." Syaoran said sadly.

"I need to go see him! I love him!" She yelled waving her arms and screaming.

Syaoran then pulled Sakura into a hug which surprised her.

"Sakura...open your eyes!" Syaoran stared into Sakura's eyes lovingly.

"...I love you..." Syaoran smiled and kissed Sakura lovingly on the lips...

After they were done Sakura opened her eyes...

"S-Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said confused.

"How'd I get here?" Sakura looked around Eriol's house.

"What do you know? He was right after all..." Syaoran took his hands off of Sakura's shoulders and started walking to the kitchen wondering if there was anything to eat.

"phwee?" Sakura looked at Syaoran walk into the kitchen with confusion written all over her face.

X

O

X

"Daidoji-san!" Eriol ran after Tomoyo...who ran as fast as she could.

"Go away!" She yelled tears still stinging at her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Eriol caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

The two were in front of penguin park.

"B-Betsuni..." Tomoyo mumbled looking at the ground.

"Do you call this nothing?" Eriol wiped her tears away. They were both soaking wet. Eriol then took his coat and placed it over Tomoyo's head.

"You'll catch a cold..." Eriol smiled.

Tomoyo gazed at him, his Azure eyes melting her...her heart that is...Tomoyo ran towards him and hugged him tight crying on his chest.

"What's wrong with me? I don't know why I'm crying! But when I saw you with Sakura-chan...it hurt! It hurt so much!" Tomoyo cried into his shirt. She breathed in his wonderful scent.

Eriol was a bit taken back by the news.

"Tomoyo..." Eriol used her first name for the first time. Tomoyo glanced up at him tears still streaming down her face. He wiped her tears away and hugged her.

"The girl that I like..." Eriol started to say. Tomoyo started to feel her heart thumping louder.

"...Is you..." Eriol smiled in her hair.

This time tears of joy cascaded down Tomoyo's face.

"D-Daisuki..." Tomoyo looked up at Eriol...

Tomoyo closed her eyes and Eriol lowered his head towards hers their lips getting closer and closer...

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! Those two are about to kiss!" A little girl walking with her mother a few yards away from the two said pointing at them.

Eriol and Tomoyo both froze. They looked at the little girl holding her umbrella and the mother smiling apologetically.

"Let's go honey..." The mother ushered the little girl so they could be alone.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked down in embarrassment.

Tomoyo then skipped towards Eriol's house. She turned around calling him to hurry up.

"W-Wait!" Eriol said blushing running after his love.

"Whaaa! They were suppose to kiss!" Nakuru pouted behind a tree holding Spinel by the tail...

"You took me here just to eavesdrop on master?" Spinel said annoyed.

"I will not fail!" Nakuru started to run up to the two new lovebirds.

"What're you planning to do!" Spinel flew towards Nakuru cautiously.

"You'll see!" Nakuru ran towards Tomoyo and Eriol before they walked inside the house.

"Tomoyo-sama!" Nakuru yelled and blocked the entrance to the house.

"Nakuru what are you doing?" Eriol asked.

"kiss!" Nakuru stated bluntly.

"what!" Tomoyo and Eriol yelled.

"do it!" Nakuru stated.

'this was her plan?' Spinel said sitting on top of a tree branch nearby.

"Nakuru! We're getting wet! Let us in!" Eriol said blushing.

"yes! Kiss!" Sakura's head suddenly popped out of the window followed by Syaorans.

"what the hell! If you kiss Daidouji I'll –mmmph-" Sakura covered Syaoran's mouth at the last minute.

"I'll let you inside!" Sakura finished.

"but..." Tomoyo whispered blushing as well...

"It's okay with me if you want to stand in the rain all day!" Sakura added.

"..." Eriol said and faced Tomoyo.

"I guess we have no choice ne?" Eriol smiled at Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded her head still blushing.

Eriol leaned his face in while Tomoyo leaned hers as well closing her eyes. At long last their lips touched adoringly. Nakuru smiled, Spinel smirked, Sakura giggled while hugging Syaoran, and stopping him from climbing out of the window to kill Eriol.

* * *

OXOX Owari XOXO

Awwww kawaii! What did ya think? REVIEWS PLEASE?


End file.
